Death Battle 4th Anniversary: Ben 10 VS The World
Done to commemorate the 4th year anniversary of Death Battle, Wizard and Boomstick created a alternate ending to one of the best Cartoon Network shows, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. It beat Goku vs. Superman on being the longest. It also the most epic battle ever. The cast of Dragon Ball Z Abridged return to their roles. Description Special Part 1 - In this AU of The Ultimate Enemy, instead of giving up the power, Ben actually took Vilgax advice & tried to rid the universe of evil for good. With no way of stopping him they soon realize the only way to stop Ben was for all of the multiverse to stop him. Yet would all heroes be worth it? Featuring Lion-O Special Part 2 - As Ben went therough a mega transformation, more heroes try to defeat him. Feating Link and Mario Interlude (The Special opened with a image of Ben Tennyson with Joker's face) *Wizard: What if one of the well know super heroes of all becomes Satan? *Boomsrick: The answer is one big bad monster who eats blood. *Wizard: After 4 years of battle after battle, we created ours own battle. Between Ben Tennyson... *Boomstick: ...and everyone we can find! *Wiz: To ensure no questions are left unanswered, we will be acknowledging every official resource for most combatants. Also, as heroes can be retcon, we will be examining some incrations. *Boomstick: Considering there all a lot of heroes and villains, the wining team will be Heroes/Villains of the Mulitverse. For part 1, we'll take a look at one of the fighters Ben will fight. *Wiz: And we'll reuse some fights others Death Battle videos for enjoyment. *Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... *Wiz: ...and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win the Death Battle of all time. Title sequence Screwattack presents... in collaboration with: Thatguywiththeglasses.com Mr Coat and Friends RVT Cinemassure Space Monkey Mafia Studios NormalBoots Ben 10 Wiki Cartoon Network Wiki Marvel Wiki DC Database Kanzenshuu Superman homepage The Dao of Dragon Ball SuperSite.com Team Fourstar Big Finish And more Starring Yuri Lowthenal James Rolfe Doug Walker MasakoX It'sJustSomeRandomGuy With Ben Singer and Chad James Animation by Jordan Lange, Big Finish, Toei Animation Theme music by Blank Robinson Synthetic Orchestra Edited by Sam Finning Written and hosted by Ben Singer and Chad James Co-written by Doug Walker and James Rolfe Directed by James Rolfe Death Battle 4th Anniversary: Ben 10 VS The World Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 theme plays to clips of Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ben 10: Omniverse, Sonic Boom, Ben 10: Race Against Time, Ben 10: Alien Swarm and the New 20 movie) *Wiz: 10 years old Ben Tennyson was just a plain old kid in the town of Bellwood. *Boomstick: Who would name a town like that? *Wiz: However, his life changed the day he went on summer vacation with his grandfather, Max and his cousin, Gwen. A short time after they left Bellwood, Ben went on a walk through the woods in which they were camping, and witnessed the crash of a strange capsule from space. This capsule happened to contain the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device, that firmly affixed itself onto Ben's left wrist. *Boomstick: Why? Because he was the chosen one because his daddy was a super hero? *Wiz: In the episode The Visitor, it was revealed that the watch was made for Max. Due to having the same DNA, Ben gets it. This is due to Max being a space cop from a team called the Plumbers. *Boomstick: That the most stupid name EVER! (laughs) *Wiz: At first scared, Ben soon discovered that, using the Omnitrix, he was now able to transform into ten super-powered alien creatures. Unable to remove the Omnitrix, with a stick he eventually learned to use the device, though with relative problems, in order to become a superhero. Though he occasionally arrested ordinary criminals, he was quickly led to also fight super-villains, starting with Dr. Animo, a mad scientist, Kevin 11, the future ally, and ultimately, Vilgax, a vicious and evil alien warlord who wanted to get the Omnitrix for himself. *Boomstick: HOLY CRAP, THIS IS HUGE!!!!!! *Wiz: Ben is initially portrayed as a cocky, arrogant, and immature boy who tends to make jokes, even when fighting enemies. He easily gets full of himself and enjoys attention from others. This attitude can sometimes make him look obnoxious or dumb, often resulting in criticisms from Gwen later Kevin and a few others. *''Amy Rose: You like to show off, don't you?'' *''Ben: Maybe.'' *Boomstick: These traits, however, as hinted in The Forge of Creation, stem from Ben's attempts to hide his own fear about the situation (though he denied it and said he was actually oblivious). *''Gwen: Is that why you been so arrogant all the time? Because you're affred?'' *''Ben: No. I'm actually oblivious.'' *Boomstick: Even so, he's matured since the first series and although he can be goofy, he's also capable of great leadership skills and tends to get serious when the situation requires it. *Wiz: When he sees people hurt by his fault or because of his failures, Ben acts much more violent and aggressive than he usually does. For example, when Overlord kidnapped Julie, or when Aggregor successfully absorbed the Andromeda aliens, Ben went berserk and beat them up with all his strength, and, in Ultimate Aggregor's case, to the point where Gwen stopped him from attacking more. Also, when Kevin mutated again shortly after stopping Ultimate Aggregor and temporarily went back to his psychotic way, hurting all the Plumbers' helpers, Ben became willing to kill Ultimate Kevin by any means necessary. He began acting ruthless, aggressive, pessimistic, cold-hearted, nasty, and even ready to fight Gwen as Way Big when she attempted to stop him. Gwen, however, was eventually able to convince him to try another way as he was about to kill Ultimate Kevin. *Boomstick: Why the hell were Ben do that? *Wiz: It's because there were plans to have Ben become evil and be revealed to be behind the events of Alien Force and Ultimate Alien because he was dying of cancer. *Boomstick: If that happen, I would pee my pants. Instead of cancer, he instead got Berserk mode, where when he is hurt in battle, Ben beats the living crap out of his opponents. This mode is use during emercaies. *Wiz: Ben has been trained in hand-to-hand combat by black belt Gwen and received a basic Plumber training. Though he has only been trained on a weekly basis in order to minimize his reliance on the Omnitrixes/Ultimatrix, he is still proved to be quite exceptionally skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat as well armed and unarmed combat, being able to easily dodge shots from Manny's blasters and proceed to disarm him while in human form in Above and Beyond. Ben was able to hold his own against Pierce, and Max hinted that Ben was a highly skilled fighter, even as a human in Voided, expressing surprise about the fact he lost to Pierce (though it is then revealed that Ben had lost on purpose). He is also shown to be a crafty fighter. However, according to Matt Wayne, Ben isn't a trained fighter and that he uses freestyle fighting. *''Ben: (to a bloody Bane) I win.'' *Boomstick: Ben has a good memory, as he was perfectly capable of remembering and writing down the mystic rune-like symbols for entering the inter-dimensional realm of Ledgerdomain with just one glance from a distance, shown to possess advanced intuition, as he was able to understand how Perplexahedron really worked with a small problem at first, but was then able to learn from the mistake and figure it out easily. and is also a cross dominant, skillfully wielding tools and weapons in either hand, in human or alien form. *Wiz: Ben uses the Omnitrix to change aliens, such as Feedback, Heatblast, Alien X, Rath and more. *Boomstick: He has stop the Highbreed invasion, fight off against Vilgax multiple times, stop the Time War, lost and regain a alien after 5 years, and changes the past. What, WHAT?! *Wiz: In the Gods of War, the Incursions plans to condor Earth to keep it safe from a time wave that desdotying everything. The only way to stop this is for Ben to go back in time to stop himself from getting the Omnitrix sciece Ben forgiving himself for the lost of Feedback created this. *Boomstick: While in the time stream, Ben meets a furture version of himself from July 2013 and merage with him, casing the creation of the New 20 Universe. *''Ben: This world is actually a world created by me. Got that?'' *''Amy: Only if you tell me how.'' *''Ben: Meage with his odd future me.'' Lion-O (*Thundercats!*) *Lion-O: Let's get this show on the road. *Wiz: As a child, Lion-O barely escaped the destruction of his home planet Thundara. His father sent him to 3rd Earth with five Thundarian nobles to uphold the royal lineage. *Boomstick: You know, I'm really gettin' tired of people ripping off Superman. *Wiz: But the Kryptonian comparison stops there, as on route to 3rd Earth, a suspension capsule malfunctioned... or something, it's not really explained, caused his body to age ten years. *Tygra: During that time, he grew in size, but he did not grow up. *Lion-O: What's going on? (*bumps head on capsule door*) *Boomstick: Aww, we missed the cute kitty stage! Shut up! Kittens are adorable! *Wiz: As the newly crowned Lord of the Thundercats, Lion-O is the leader of the group and commands all of cat-kind. *Snarf: Lion-O has power over all cats! *Wiz: Against the evil forces of Mumm-ra, Lion-O was forced to mature on the battlefield. He is a quick learner, helped by his cat-like abilities and attributes. *Boomstick: Which means he's got superhuman agility and senses. *Wiz: Right. For example, while a human's nose has five million odor-sensitive cells, a cat's has over two-hundred million. Cats can hear five times better, have panoramic vision, and use their whiskers like antenna to scan for trouble, meaning it's actually very unlikely for curiosity to kill a cat... unless they're distracted by bright shiny things. *Boomstick: Lion-O wears a manly sports bra and wrestling shorts and doesn't seem to own anything else. Guess someone forgot to pack, oh, you know, CLOTHES for the interplanetary trip. (*Cheetara roar*) *Boomstick: Wardrobe-aside, he wields the Sword of Omens, a pocket-sized dagger, which transforms into an epic blade after the most badass battle cry ever. *Lion-O: Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, ho! *Boomstik: It's an extremely durable, double-edged blade that cuts through stone and steel with ease. He can fly, make force fields, and shoot over fifteen different kinds of beams. Lightning bolts, fire blasts, and even a tractor beam, which Lion-O can guide things with, which is great for when you're on the couch. *Boomstick *Lion-O impression*: Sword of Omens... bring me snacks beyond snacks... and a beer! *Wiz: The sword's power stems from the gem housed in its hilt, the Eye of Thundara, a legendary jewel with limitless magical power, which its wielder can call upon even from a great distance, such as inside a black hole. *Lion-O: Sword of Omens... come to my hand! *Wiz: It is powerful enough to hold an entire planet together and can spy on people and events across space and time. *Lion-O: Sword of Omens... give me sight beyond sight! *Boomstick: He wears the Claw Shield, an extremely durable claw... glove thing, with which in his first outing he effortlessly punched down a tree. Hey! That's just like how I catch squirrels for supper! *Wiz: The Claw Shield may be small, but it's proven effective against blades, blows, and lasers. As a bonus, it has four grappling hooks, a smoke screen, and functions as a neat little scabbard for the Sword of Omens. *Boomstick: But the Claw Shield can't protect him from everything. *Wiz: While Lion-O is certainly quite sophisticated for an oversized thirteen-year old man kitten, he is still somewhat immature and hot-blooded. Also, both Lion-O and the Eye of Thundara share a common weakness to a glowing red rock called Thundrainium... okay, I lied, there was one more Superman rip-off. While the Eye is one of the most powerful weapons ever conceived, it may also be his greatest weakness. Turns out it's the source of life for all Thundercats, so if it's destroyed, so is Lion-O... and his entire race. *Boomstick: I know! I'll bring it into constant danger and get disarmed a lot! *Wiz: Still, Lion-O is stronger, smarter, and faster than any other Thundercat. He can pull down a spaceship attempting escape velocity and won a foot race against Cheetara, who can run 120 miles per hour. *Boomstick: Oh, and look... he fought Superman. *Wiz: He's tough enough to survive boiling water, the molten core of the planet, and even the vacuum of space. *Boomstick: 80's magic, Wiz. 80's lazy-writing magic. *Lion-O: Sword of Omens... give me power beyond power! Ho! Pre-fight *Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! *Boomstick: On Ben 10: UA, Forever Knights fight a cult while Vilgax releases a monster which he merges And Ben uses this sword to beat him. That it. Nothing else. Well this sucks. *Wiz: Now it time to see what happens if this happens. Death Battle Part 1 *Ben: It's over Vilgax, I win. *Vilgax: What will you do now? *Ben: Undo all the damage you done. *Vilgax: You think too small. We are alike you and I. We think about things we want. Want to do good? Uses the power. With a little more than a thought, you can wipe out evil from this world. By doing so, you can live forever. *Ben: I really could. *Gwen: Ben, what are you saying? *Vilgax: He's saying that the end of your strggle is here. Do it. *Ben: Just wipe out evil and live for the rest of my life. *Gwen: Please Ben don't come to that. *Ben: Everyone stop talikng! *Vilgax: DO IT! *Gwen: Shut up! (As Vilgax and Gwen keep talking, Ben screams Elsewhere in that same forest, Lion-O hears Ben's scream, then takes the Sword of Omens out of the Claw Shield, preparing to transform the blade. *Lion-O: That sounds like trouble. Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, ho! (Lion-O then looks over at the Eye of Thundera to find out about the disturbance.) *Lion-O: Sword of Omens... give me sight beyond sight! (Lion-O tranport to Mt. Rushmore where Ben is) *Lion-O: What going on. *Vilgax: I was giving Ben a chone to become immortal and kill all evil. *Lion-O: Not when I'm around. *Ben: You think you can stop me? (see Lnio-O's swaod) OHHH. Fight! Lion-O fires a lightning blast at Ben, who deflects it with his sword back at Lion-O, who blocks it. Ben then picks up a boulder and throws it at Lion-O, who leaps at it and slashes through it with his blade, then clases with Ben's sword. Ben knocks Lion-O away, then leaps towards him as the two begin to duel. Lion-O tries using fast side-swipe slashes on Ben, but he blocks all of them, with the last move knocking the Sword of Omens away from Lion-O. *Ben: Surrender. You are defenseless. *Lion-O: I've got plenty of tricks left. Lion-O then uses his Claw Shield's smoke screen, allowing him to escape. Ben uses his swaird to clear away the smoke screen. *Ben: There... now where did he go? Lion-O hides from Ben behind a tree. *Lion-O *whisper*: Sword of Omens... come to me. *Ben: I heard that. Ben then runs up to the tree and obliterates it with a single punch. The Sword of Omens then flies past Ben and returns to Lion-O, who then proceeds to fire more lightning. Lion-O: Ho! Ben once again deflects the blasts with his sword, then throws his sword towards Lion-O, who ducks it, and sees that it is about to return to Ben. *Lion-O: Not so fast... Lion-O uses the tractor beam to plunge the Power Sword into the ground, then uses his Claw Shield to fire his four ropes at Ben, ensnaring him. *Lion-O: Want to keep going? Looks like you're a bit tied up at the moment. *Ben: *groans* You head will be a great award. Ben then breaks through the ropes with the swaord. Lion-O fires more lightning at Ben, who avoids all of the blasts. *Ben: A whirlwind should blow him off course. Ben then uses the warod to create a tornado that quickly moves towards Lion-O, who is sucked into it.*Lion-O: I... think... I've... got a... hair ball. *groans* Lion-O is eventually thrown out of the tornado and then lunges towards Ben, who runs towards his sword. Just after He-Man had retrieved the Power Sword, he is slashed by Lion-O, who then runs back towards him.*Lion-O: Feel the power of Thundera! Lion-O then uses his sword to blast Ben with a beam, which knocks him far back. *Lion-O: Now to finish you off! Wait... where did you go? Lion-O looks back at the Eye of Thundera for the answer. *Lion-O: Sword of Omens... give me sight beyond sight. He is suddenly shown a faraway mountain.*Lion-O: Hmm... a mountain? Why show me this? Suddenly, the mountain is shown to be lifted upward.*Lion-O: Wait a minute... that's... impossible... Without warning, the entire mountain is flung up into the air towards Lion-O.*Lion-O: By Thundera! Sword of Omens... give me power beyond power! *Lion-O: Time for the climactic finale! Ben then punches the Sword of Omens, which, in slow motion, shows the bending of the sword traveling towards the handle, completely shattering it and leaving the Eye of Thundera to fall onto the ground. Lion-O stands with his hand over his face, completely blown away by what has happened.*Lion-O: That's not possible! Ben then leaps down at Lion-O, greatly wounding him.*Ben: You are finished! *Lion-O: *groans in pain* Ben then notices the Eye of Thundera floating upward. *Ben: That gem... it's looking at me... What is it? Without warning, the Eye of Thundera fires a large beam of energy, which even Ben can barely withstand, as he slowly moves towards the gem and then manages to grab it with both hands. And with that, Ben shatters the Eye of Thundera, killing Lion-O. He then crouches down towards Lion-O. KO! *Ben: Yes! I won! I can finally wipe out all evil from this land! And maybe I'll uses the sword of Omen too. *Gwen: Ben, wait! *Ben: Swords of Azmuth and Omen, give me the power to wipe out all evil!!!!!! (Lighting stirikes at Ben as the Ultimatrix falls from his wrist and disappears) *Ben: (goaning) What.. happening? (Ben starts to get bigger and grows robotic parts. His helment changes to a Mangto looking one as his eyes turns glowing blue.) *Kevin: What did you do? *Ben: The power of the sword is corrupting me! Giving me more power than I ever think in years!!! I AM ONSLAUGHT!!!!!!!!! (laughs insanely) *Vilgax: The 6 years plan is done!!!!!!!! (Joins Ben with laughter) To Be Continued in Part 2 Resulits Characters *Ben Tennyson (UA, New 20) *Gwen Tennyson (UA, New 20) *Kevin Levin (UA, New 20) *Julite (UA) *Lion-O (died in Round 1) *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *The Flash *Green Lantern *Goku *The Nostalgia Critic *The Nostalgia Chick *Linkara *Phelous *Film Brain *The Cinema Snob *MarzGurl *Bennett The Sage *Todd In The Shadows *Benzaie *Diamanda Hagan *Paw Dugan *Angry Joe *Nash *Last Angry Geek *Sci Fi Guy *CR *The Blockbuster Buster *The Horror Guru *Some Jerk With A Camera *Count Jackula *EZ Rider *Derek The Bard *The Film Renegado *JonTron *The Completionist *Rosen Hacker *The Cartoon Hero *Ozzie Arcane *The Hardcore Kid *The Animated Reviewer *Arthur Knowledge *Comic Strip Critic *Joey Tesco *Media Hunter *Writrzblok *Rowdy Reviewer *That Fellow In The Coat *Hewy Toonmore *VGRetro *Sonicgunu *AniMat *Jaimetud *Pan Pizza *South Jersey Sam *Angry Video Game Nerd *The Spoony One *Sci-Fi Debris *Annoying Orange *Pear *Passion Fruit *Grapefruit *Midget Apple *Marshwollow *Grandpa Lemon *Vilgax *Dr. Eggman Trivia *This is the longest Death Battle in the series, the shortest Death Battle in the series goes to Yoshi vs. Riptor. *This episode has the most voice actors. *This episode was the third to feature voice talent from Team Four Star, including Lanipator reprising his voice as Vegeta. *This Death Battle has the most Postive Reception due to the ending. *The 1st Death Battle to has Cartoon Network characters and to allow outside help. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Specials Category:The New 20